A Bolton Addition
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy plays basketball for the LA Lakers. Gabriella is a lawyer for a local firm. See how their lives unfold when an addition arrives in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Troy have been married for about two years. Troy played basketball for the Los Angeles Lakers and has been captain for the past year and a half. Gabriella is a lawyer for a local firm. They both met during their junior year of high school and have been inseparable ever since. Gabriella was sitting at home, waiting for her husband to return after his away game. She had very exciting news to share with him. Troy unlocked the front door and walked through the house. He got to the den where Gabriella was sitting and planted a kiss on her head.

"Great game Troy" Gabriella said snuggling into her husband's chest.

"Thank you. I'm glad you watched. How was your day?" Troy asked putting his arm around her.

"It was good. I have a surprise for you though" Gabriella said smiling.

"What's the surprise?" Troy asked curiously.

"I'll be right back" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

Gabriella got up and walked to the master bedroom. She got a box from her closet and walked back to the den and sat down next to her husband.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Open it babe" Gabriella urged.

Troy opened the box and looked at the item in front of him, confused. He looked at Gabriella and looked back at the item.

"I'm pregnant Troy" Gabriella said smiling.

"Really?" Troy asked smiling.

Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned across the couch and kissed her lips.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Troy said.

"I am taking it you are happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Sweetheart, I am so happy. I can't even express how happy I am. This baby is the best thing that ever happened to us. I love you so much" Troy said sincerely.

"I love you too and I am glad you are happy" Gabriella said smiling.

"We have to tell our parents Gabi. By the way, how far along are you?" Troy asked.

"I know. We should tell them all together. I don't know how far along I am since I wanted to tell you first before I found out" Gabriella said.

"We have to call your doctor and set up an appointment" Troy said stroking Gabriella's brown curls.

"I am going to do that right now" Gabriella said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

After Gabriella had made her appointment, she and Troy were in bed talking about the baby.

"So the season will be over once the baby comes right?" Gabriella asked.

"I think the last two games will be right before" Troy estimated.

"Oh. What do you think our baby will look like?" Gabriella asked.

"I think he or she will have your personality and hopefully my eyes" Troy said jokingly.

"I love your eyes" Gabriella said snuggling into Troy's chest.

"I love you more though" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said falling asleep.

Troy kissed her head and turned off the light. They both dreamt of what life with their baby would be like. The next day, Gabriella woke up to a wave of nausea and bolted into the bathroom with Troy right behind her. Troy held her hair and rubbed her back. After she was finished, Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"How are you feeling today babe?" Troy asked.

"Okay I guess. My appointment is at eleven so I am going to get ready" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"Alright" Troy said to her as the door closed.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella emerged from the bathroom with her hair in natural curls. She applied light makeup and went into kitchen to find Troy reading the newspaper. Gabriella walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah let's go" Gabriella said anxiously.

They drove about ten minutes and pulled up to the doctor's office. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand into the office. Gabriella signed herself in. A nurse came into the waiting room and called her name. Both of them followed her and were now in an exam room.

"Are you nervous Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah but everything will be fine" Troy said reassuringly.

The door opened and Dr. Crane walked in. He greeted the couple and shook Troy's hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I think I am pregnant but I am not sure" Gabriella said.

"Well let's take a look" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella lied back on the bed and took Troy's hand. Dr. Crane took the ultrasound wand and moved it around Gabriella's stomach.

"That's your baby" Dr. Crane said pointing to the screen.

"Oh my God" Gabriella said as tears fell down her face.

"You are about three months along" Dr. Crane said.

"Thank you Dr. Crane" Troy said.

Dr. Crane left the room. Troy moved stray hair away from Gabriella's face. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella relaxed at home. Both of them couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Troy and Gabriella's parents were coming over for dinner so they could tell them the news. Gabriella turned over in bed and snuggled into her husbands arms. Troy opened his eyes slowly and saw Gabriella looking back at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips but was met with the bed. Gabriella sprinted to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Troy got out of bed and went into the bathroom to hold her hair. After she was finished, Gabriella looked at Troy with tired eyes.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked as he put his arm around her.

"Sick" Gabriella said putting her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Go get in bed Brie, and I'll bring you some soup" Troy said.

"Troy, I have a deposition that I have to write for a client's case" Gabriella said.

"Baby, you were tossing and turning all night. You just had morning sickness. You can miss one day of writing" Troy said.

"Fine. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. Now go get into bed" Troy said kissing her head.

Gabriella got into bed and was out like a light. Troy went into the bedroom and saw her asleep and smiled. He pulled the covers closer to Gabriella's body and kissed her head. A couple hours later Gabriella woke up feeling refreshed. She got out of bed and walked into Troy's office and saw that he was on the phone. He held his finger up indicating he wanted her to wait for him. Troy wrapped up his phone call and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked his wife.

"Much. Thank you I think I just needed to relax a little bit" Gabriella said as she sat on Troy's lap.

"Well you have to rest for two people now. What time are our parents coming?" Troy asked.

"They should be here in about an hour" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"Okay" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

An hour later the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it to find his parents. Troy greeted them and they went to go sit in the family room. Gabriella came into the room a couple minutes later.

"So why did you call us all here guys?" Jack, Troy's father asked.

"Well we would tell you but we have to wait for my mother to get here" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang indicating that Maria, Gabriella's mother had arrived. Troy went to the front door and greeted her. Maria walked into the living room and gave her daughter a hug and kiss. She then, sat beside her.

"So what is this big news that you have to share?" Maria asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who smiled back. He entwined their fingers together.

"Gabriella's pregnant" Troy announced.

"We are going to be grandmothers!" Lucille, Troy's mother told Maria.

The two mothers hugged each other then went to Troy and Gabriella and congratulated them. The rest of the day the families relaxed and enjoyed each others company. Troy and Gabriella went to bed with smiles on their faces. The next day, Gabriella and Troy's best friends were coming over for dinner before Troy's game.

"Do you think Taylor and Chad are going to be happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Baby, they will be ecstatic. Taylor will go crazy" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too babe" Troy said.

A couple hours later Taylor and Chad rang the doorbell. Troy got the door and greeted the couple.

"Hey hoops! Are you ready for the game?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. It should be an easy win" Troy said.

"So what's the news Gabriella?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella said.

"Oh my God! You guys are going to be great parents" Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"We hope so. I can't wait to see him or her" Gabriella said.

"How far along are you Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Three months. Troy will be finishing the season around then" Gabriella said.

"Ladies we have to get going. Troy has to be at the gym at 5" Chad told her the women.

The two couples piled into the car and they drove to the Staples Center (do not own). Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and left for the locker room to go get ready for the game. Taylor, Gabriella, and Chad found their seats and sat down.

"This game is going to be great. Lakers are going to kill the Mavericks" Chad said happily.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The game started and Troy was taking all the shots. The final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. The Lakers had won the game by ten points. Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad went to wait outside of the locker room for Troy. After crowds of fans and reporters bombarded the players, the three adults finally saw Troy. Gabriella smiled and launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Great game baby" Gabriella said.

"I couldn't have done it without you Brie" Troy said smiling.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby" Troy said.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella relaxed at home. They watched movies and enjoyed each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy gone. She got out of bed and was about to walk out of the bedroom when she felt a wave of naseau hit her. Gabriella ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face. Making sure there was no repeat, Gabriella then walked into Troy's office to see him on the computer. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Troy asked his wife offering her his lap.

"Well besides the morning sickness, I feel a little achy. Dr. Crane said it was normal" Gabriella said caressing Troy's hair.

"Okay. I have a press conference in a little while. Do you want to come or I can get Taylor to come over?" Troy suggested.

"Babe, I am three months pregnant. Nothing is going to happen. I can stay here by myself" Gabriella said leaning her forehead onto his.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Go take a shower and get ready. You are going to be late" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy. Now go get ready" Gabriella said.

"Yes ma'am" Troy said walking out of his office.

Gabriella shook her head. She was so lucky to have a caring husband like Troy. Gabriella walked into the master bedroom and got dressed. Twenty minutes later, Troy walked out of the bathroom shirtless.

"Baby, can you do my tie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked over to her husband and tied his tie. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

"I have to leave. Are you sure your okay staying here by yourself?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I will be fine. I'll call you if anything happens" Gabriella said kissing him a final time.

Troy walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Gabriella went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. The phone rang and Gabriella ran to get it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabi, it's Taylor. Do you want to hang out today?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, Tay" Gabriella said.

"Great. Come over in like an hour?" Taylor asked.

"Perfect" Gabriella said.

"See you soon" Taylor said.

Gabriella hung up the phone and walked to the master bedroom. She got her clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriella was thinking about what the future with a baby would be like. She thought of how wonderful a husband Troy was. He was loved her to death and would do anything for her. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Gabi! How are you?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Exhausted, achy, hormonal, basically all of the above" Gabriella said.

"You're pregnant. It's normal" Taylor said sitting in the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. Sometimes it's just annoying I guess" Gabriella said.

"How's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"He's amazing. I seriously couldn't ask for a better husband. I was thinking about getting him an early birthday gift" Gabriella said trying not to smile.

"Gabriella Bolton! Details" Taylor said laughing.

"I was thinking about how he does everything for me. When I got pregnant, he was scared to leave the house" Gabriella said.

"Go on" Taylor said.

"So I thought that when he got home today he would have a surprise waiting for him" Gabriella said.

"Let's go shopping!" Taylor said.

The two women piled into Taylor's car and drove to the store. While they were there they picked up some rose petals and chocolate. The women got came back to the house and put Gabriella's plan to work.

"Is that everything?" Taylor asked.

"I think so. Troy should be home any minute. Thanks Tay" Gabriella said hugging her friend.

"No problem. Have fun" Taylor said closing the door behind her.

Gabriella dimmed the lights in the house and lit candles. She heard the door open and ran into the bathroom to change. Troy walked in and saw the house dark with nothing but candlelight. He looked on the ground and saw rose petals leading to the master bedroom . Troy smiled and followed the path of rose petals into the bedroom. He saw Gabriella under the covers in their bed. Troy climbed onto the bed and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Hi" Gabriella said smiling.

"Hi. How was your day baby?" Troy asked but Gabriella put her finger on his mouth.

Gabriella leaned up and kissed him softly. Troy deepened the kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Troy stopped suddenly.

"Is it safe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. My doctor said it was completely fine" Gabriella said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me know if I am hurting you and I will stop" Troy said.

Gabriella just nodded and kissed him passionately. Troy kissed back. The rest of the night Gabriella and Troy displayed their love for each other. The next morning, Gabriella cuddled into Troy's embrace. Troy opened his eyes and smiled. He kissed Gabriella's head.

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asked.

"Not at all" Gabriella said smiling and kissed his nose gently.

"I love you" Troy said smiling.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day the couple just relaxed and watched movies. They both had the baby on their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gabriella was in bed snuggling into the warm white bed sheets. She turned over and moved as close to Troy as she could. Troy felt this, opened his eyes, and brought his wife's body closer to his. He kissed her head softly as he saw Gabriella's brown eyes flutter open.

"I love you" Gabriella said snuggling into her husband's bare chest.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said removing the stray hair from her face.

"What's the plan for today?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a practice around two and then a press conference. What about you?" Troy asked.

"I have to go to the office and turn in some paperwork. Then I promised my mother I would have lunch with her" Gabriella said sitting up.

"Don't overexert yourself today okay?" Troy said.

"I won't" Gabriella said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips and was then hit with a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom with Troy following right behind her. Troy held his wife's brown hair back as she emptied the contents in her stomach and rubbed her back. After she had finished, she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I hate morning sickness. Just when you think you won't have to deal with it, it sneaks up on you" Gabriella said leaning against Troy.

"I know, but our baby is becoming healthy by it. Think of it that way" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her husband's lips. She then walked to the bathroom and came out with her hair in its natural wave.

"Have a good day baby. I'll see you later" Troy said kissing her lips.

"Bye, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabriella" Troy said walking out the door.

Gabriella closed the door behind him. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich. Gabriella devoured it and got her briefcase. She then drove to her law firm, and walked to her office. Gabriella opened the door and was met by her secretary, Julie.

"Julie, this is the paperwork that needs to be sent to the lawyer for the shooting case. It needs to be signed by the client and sent back here" Gabriella explained.

"Perfect. Thanks Gabriella. How are you feeling?" Julie asked her boss.

"A little achy and tired but other than that I feel fine. Anyway, I have a lunch date with my mother so I will see you later" Gabriella said walking out the door.

Gabriella walked to her car and heard her phone ring. She took it out and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey babe" Gabriella answered.

"Hey did you turn in your paperwork?" Troy asked.

"I just did and now I am driving to Zeke's to meet my mother. What are you doing?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I am on my way to a press conference. The media knows you're pregnant" Troy said.

"Well they were going to figure it out anyway Troy" Gabriella said.

"I know but you are barely showing. So I have no idea how they found out. Just be careful okay?" Troy said.

"I will. I just pulled up at Zeke's so I will talk to you when I get home" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too. Bye" Gabriella said.

Gabriella opened and closed her car door. She then was swarmed with paparazzi asking her questions.

"Gabriella, is it true that you are pregnant? Is it Troy's?" A reporter asked.

Gabriella walked through the sea of reporters and went into the restaurant. She was met by Zeke at the front door.

"They have been here for hours. How are you?" Zeke asked as he hugged and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I know. They follow me whenever there is a question. I'm doing pretty well. Did my mother come in?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. She's right there" Zeke said pointing to her mother.

"Thanks, Zeke" Gabriella said walking to the table.

Gabriella walked to the table where her mother was sitting and kissed her cheek.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful" Maria said.

"Thanks Mom, how are you?" Gabriella asked as she looked through the menu.

"I'm fine. How's everything with you? How are you feeling?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I'm tired all the time and achy everywhere. Morning sickness is awful especially when Troy has an away game and isn't at home" Gabriella said.

"That must be hard. You only have to endure it for 5 more months Gabi. How's Troy?" Maria asked.

"He's great. The team is doing really well. He makes sure that I am okay with him leaving and asks if I want to go or have someone come over" Gabriella said after they ordered their food.

"That man loves you to death Gabriella. Is he ready to be a father?" Maria asked.

"I think so. He said he wants to slow down and take some time off when the baby comes. He doesn't want me doing everything by myself" Gabriella said taking a bite out of her food.

"That's good. Do you know what you are having?" Maria asked.

"No and if I did I wouldn't be telling you by myself" Gabriella said giggling.

"Do you want to find out or do you want it to be a surprise?" Maria asked.

"I would love to find out but its up to Troy to make the final decision" Gabriella said.

The two women talked for a little bit longer and then said their goodbyes promising they would update each other. Gabriella drove home and saw that Troy was home. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy walked down the stairs and kissed Gabriella's lips. He then put his arm around her and walked to the family room. They both lied down on the couch.

"How was lunch with your mother?" Troy asked.

"It was good. We caught each other up on our lives. How was practice and your press conference?" Gabriella asked.

"Practice was fine. The press conference could have gone a little better though" Troy said bringing Gabriella closer to him.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked leaning her head on Troy's chest.

"Reporters were asking about you and the baby. The fact that a reporter had the nerve to ask insane questions is beyond me" Troy said.

"I'm sorry baby" Gabriella said wiping the bangs out of his face.

"It's fine" Troy said kissing her head.

The rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house. They were both excited for the baby to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Gabriella had her four month checkup. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. Troy told Gabriella that he would be happy with any gender just as long as he or she was healthy. Gabriella agreed. The couple was currently in bed snuggling as close as they could get. Gabriella's figure had changed tremendously in a week. Her baby bump started showing more and her swollen feet became evident. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach and started to massage it.

"Mmmm… Troy" Gabriella moaned.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Troy asked.

"Yeah it does" Gabriella said putting her hands on top of his.

"When is your appointment today?" Troy asked.

"It's in an hour. I have to get up now" Gabriella said sitting up.

"Do you need some help?" Troy asked as he saw his wife struggling to get off the bed.

"Yes please" Gabriella said.

Troy got out of bed and walked to Gabriella's side of the bed and helped her up. He kissed her lips and she left for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom looking radiant.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Gabriella said.

The couple walked out the door and into the car. They drove to the office and Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy. Troy entwined their fingers.

"Do you think the baby is a boy?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope so but I would be happy with either" Troy said.

Gabriella's name was called and the couple followed the nurse to get Gabriella's height and weight. The nurse then escorted them to an exam room and closed the door. Gabriella sat on the bed and looked at Troy.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I think he or she will have your beautiful smile" Troy said kissing her softly.

Gabriella smiled and entwined their fingers.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Crane walked into the room smiling.

"Hello, Gabriella and Troy" Dr. Crane greeted them.

"Hello" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Crane asked looking at her chart.

"Really achy and swollen" Gabriella said.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound too fun. It's completely normal to feel that though so do not be alarmed. Are you ready to take a look at the baby?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Troy, can you help her lie back?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's back and helped her lie down. Dr. Crane put gloves on and turned on the ultrasound machine. After it was heated, Dr. Crane lifted Gabriella's shirt to expose her baby bump. He then put cold gel and used a wand to move it around.

"Okay, there's your baby" Dr. Crane said pointing to the monitor.

Gabriella looked at the screen with tears in her eyes. Her child was living inside of her. Troy smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said.

Dr. Crane turned back to the machine and moved the wand around a little more.

"You are having a girl. Congratulations" Dr. Crane said smiling.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled as tears cascaded down her face. Troy smiled back and kissed her forehead. Dr. Crane printed some pictures and gave it to the couple. He then left the room.

"Are these happy tears Brie?" Troy asked wiping her tears away.

"Yeah" Gabriella said sniffling.

Troy smiled and kissed her lips softly. The couple then walked out of the office. They drove home and decided to call their parents so they could have dinner with them to tell them about their daughter. Troy called his parents and Gabriella's mother and they had all agreed to come over at five that evening. Gabriella was nervously looking through her closet to find something to wear.

"Troy, what do you think of this dress?" Gabriella asked turning to her side so that he could get a better angle.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Troy said.

"Are you just saying that or do you really think so?" Gabriella asked.

Troy got off the bed and walked over to Gabriella. He kissed her lips and put his hands on top of hers on her bump.

"Gabriella, you are the most beautiful, sexy, and amazing woman I know. You look perfect baby" Troy said.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. Troy knew it was her hormone change that caused her to be emotional. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said

"I love you too Brie" Troy said.

It was five PM when the doorbell rang. Troy ran to get the door and was greeted by his parents and Gabriella's mother, Maria.

"How are you Troy?" Lucille, Troy's mother asked.

"Great, how are you?" Troy asked his mother.

"Fine, what is the news you guys have to announce?" Lucille asked.

"Hold on a minute. I have to go find my missing pregnant wife" Troy said.

Troy walked up the stairs and saw Gabriella looking at herself in the mirror.

"Babe, you look perfect. Come on" Troy said taking her hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs. Gabriella greeted her in laws and her mother.

"Okay guys, why are we all here today?" Maria asked.

"Well, we found out the gender of the baby and we wanted to share it with you" Gabriella said happily.

Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled at her and signaled for her to tell them.

"We are having a girl!" Gabriella said.

The families screamed and squealed excitedly. The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella talked to their families about their daughter that would be born in four months.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late afternoon when Troy walked up the stairs to check on Gabriella. She had been having cramps for the last couple hours. Troy had called Dr. Crane earlier that day and he said that it was normal at this stage in the pregnancy to be having cramps. Troy got to the bedroom door and saw Gabriella trying to get comfortable in bed. He sighed and went up to the bed.

"How are you feeling Brie?" Troy asked rubbing her back.

"I still have cramps but they aren't as bad as they were" Gabriella said.

"Well that's good. Just relax okay? Take a nap like Dr. Crane said and then we will see what happens" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said snuggling into her pillow.

"Call if you need me. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said falling asleep.

Troy went downstairs and called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey man:" Troy said.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Chad asked.

"I'm doing well. Gabriella is asleep right now. Is Taylor around?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she is. Hold on" Chad said.

"Troy?" Taylor answered.

"Hey, how is the baby shower stuff coming?" Troy asked.

"It's all set up. You just need to get Gabi to my house around 4 tomorrow" Taylor said.

"Okay. That sounds good" Troy said.

"I will see you tomorrow" Taylor said.

"See you" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and heard Gabriella calling him. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Is the pain worse?" Troy asked.

"No, but our daughter just kicked for the first time" Gabriella said smiling.

"Really?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and took her husband's hand and put it on the spot that she had felt the kick. Troy felt a kick come in contact with his hand.

"That's amazing baby" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"What do you think our daughter will look like?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and sat down on the bed by her feet. He started to rub her aching feet gently.

"I think she will look like you but have great athletic skills like her father" Troy said.

"I think she will have your sense of humor" Gabriella said.

"Are you scared?" Troy asked.

"Of what?" Gabriella asked.

"Becoming a mother, giving birth, stuff like that" Troy said.

"I mean its scary knowing that you are going to be in charge of another life beside your own. I know that I will make mistakes because nobody's perfect. In the end though, I will learn how to take care of my family. The birth part I haven't really thought of it yet since its four months away" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like you said we will make mistakes but then eventually learn how to take care of our family. I love you so much, you know that right?" Troy asked.

"I love you too" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

Troy opened his arms and Gabriella moved into them. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head.

"You never answered my question Brie" Troy said.

"What did you ask?" Gabriella asked.

"Is the pain worse?" Troy asked again.

"It's better. I think I just need to take it easy at the office" Gabriella said.

"You can't get too stressed out Gabriella. Now that you are feeling a little better, what do you want for dinner?" Troy asked.

"Can you make chicken please? It is in the refrigerator and can you make a salad to go with that?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course Brie" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. He then got up and walked out of the room. Gabriella thought of what life would be like when their daughter came. She knew Troy was going to be an amazing father. He always knew the right thing to do and say. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when she smelled a heavenly aroma coming from downstairs. She got out of bed carefully and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Troy cooking. Gabriella walked up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"How's it going?" Gabriella asked.

"It's almost done. It just needs a few more minutes" Troy said.

Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy and snuggled deeper into his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her bump. A few minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were settled at the kitchen table talking about their daughter.

"Babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmmm?" Troy asked.

"What are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked.

"Well why don't we make a list of names we like then eliminate the ones we don't like" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy finished dinner and sat back down at the table with a pen and paper.

"Okay, how about we each come up with five names then we will figure out her name" Gabriella said.

"That sounds good" Troy said.

The couple thought and wrote their names in silence. After fifteen minutes of silence, they finished their lists.

"Who should go first?" Troy asked.

"I will. I came up with Hannah, Amanda, Diana, Stephanie, and Rosie. What did you pick?" Gabriella asked.

"I got Rebecca, Lisa, Megan, Christina, and Maddi. Should we start eliminating?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

The couple eliminated all the names except for two.

"So its between Hannah and Amanda" Troy said.

"How about Hannah as her first name and Amanda as her middle name?" Gabriella suggested.

"Hannah Amanda Bolton. I like it" Troy said.

"So then our daughter finally has a name" Gabriella said happily.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella relaxed at home and thought of what life would be like once Hannah came into the world.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was still sleeping. He got up and took a shower. Troy emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later shirtless. He saw that Gabriella was sitting up in bed with her hands on her bump.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"Hi" Troy said walking over to the bed.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly. Gabriella kissed back and then pulled back. She rested her forehead on Troy's.

"How's Hannah this morning?" Troy asked rubbing her bump gently.

"Kicking like crazy" Gabriella said putting her hand on top of his.

"That's one happy baby in there. Hey, let's go for a drive" Troy said.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a surprise. Go take a shower and we will go" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips one last time.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said.

Troy was about to leave the room.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella struggling to get up. He went over to the bed and helped her onto her feet.

"Sorry sweetie" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a surprise. No questions" Troy said.

"Troy please?" Gabriella asked with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"No way, honey. We will be there soon" Troy said as he drove.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Danforths home ten minutes later. Gabriella was confused.

"Troy why are we here?" Gabriella asked.

"No questions" Troy said as he opened the door with his spare key that Chad had given him.

The couple walked in and saw that the house was dark.

"Troy, nobody is home. Why are we-" Gabriella said but was interrupted.

"SURPRISE!" Gabriella and Troy's family and friends yelled as the lights went on.

Gabriella took in her surroundings and was completely shocked. Their families had thrown her a baby shower.

"What? How did you do this?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"I called everyone we knew and they all agreed to help me" Troy said putting his arm around her.

Gabriella released tears from her eyes and hid her face in Troy's chest.

"Are these happy tears babe?" Troy asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Thank you. I love you" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Gabriella walked over to the guests and immediately was answering questions about the baby.

"So are you ready to be a father, Troy?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the baby to come. Gabriella is more excited than the whole world though" Troy said.

Chad laughed. "Well you guys will be amazing parents but if you ever need a babysitter, just call" Chad said.

"I will. Now, I have to go find my wife. I have one more surprise" Troy said.

The guests started leaving and Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"So did you have fun?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

"Let's load the car up and I have one more surprise for you" Troy said.

"If I get one more surprise, my water will break Troy" Gabriella joked.

"Come on, I promise you will love it" Troy said entwining their fingers together as they walked to their car.

Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed her door then went to the driver side and got in. Troy drove back to their house. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"My surprise is at home?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Be patient Brie" Troy said.

Troy got out of the car and went to the passenger side. He opened the car door and helped Gabriella out. He then entwined their fingers as they walked to the front door. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked into the house.

"Can you tell me the surprise now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah but you need to put this on" Troy said handing her a blindfold.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned.

"Brie….please" Troy said moaning the same way.

"Fine" Gabriella said as she put the blindfold on covering her eyes.

"Alright I got you" Troy said holding her hand.

Troy walked Gabriella upstairs and stopped when he got to a door. Troy stood in front of the door facing Gabriella and took her blindfold off.

"The door is the surprise?" Gabriella asked confused.

"When you were visiting your mother, I was working on a project. Chad and Zeke helped out a lot. Are you ready to see your surprise?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella said.

Troy opened the door and turned on the light. He then brought Gabriella into the room. Troy had put together their daughter's nursery together. Gabriella stood in the middle of the room in awe. She had tears running down her face.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked leaning against the door frame.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy with her tearstained cheeks. She ran into his arms.

"I love it Troy. It's perfect" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

"Come on I will give you a tour" Troy said putting his arm around her.

Troy showed Gabriella around the room. They both walked out.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too sweetheart" Troy said kissing her lips.

The rest of the night, Troy and Gabriella talked about Hannah and the fact that they only had three months left until they got to meet her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon Troy and Gabriella were driving to the hospital for Gabriella's six month appointment. Both of them were excited that in about three months they would be able to meet their daughter, Hannah. Gabriella was leaning her head on the car window with her eyes closed as Troy drove. She had been up all night because their daughter had been kicking. Not that Gabriella was upset about this she just wanted to sleep peacefully.

"Gabriella honey, we're here. You need to wake up" Troy said softly.

"Mmmm…" Gabriella said opening her eyes a little bit.

"When we get home you can go back to sleep I promise" Troy said kissing her forehead.

Gabriella opened her eyes wider and waited for Troy to help her out of the car. Troy opened the passenger door and helped his wife out of the car. Gabriella entwined their fingers as they walked into the office. She signed herself in and sat next to Troy.

"Is Hannah still kicking you?" Troy asked as he put his hand on her bump.

Gabriella nodded as she put her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed her head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said mumbling.

Gabriella's name was called a few minutes later. The nurse took Gabriella's height and weight and escorted them to an exam room. The nurse shut the door behind her. Troy helped Gabriella onto the exam table and entwined their fingers.

"Maybe she's a soccer player?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah. She really knows how to make her mommy annoyed" Gabriella said tiredly.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Crane came into the room.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling, Gabriella?" Dr. Crane asked as he washed his hands.

"Exhausted, she won't stop kicking" Gabriella said.

"I know. Let's take a look at her. Troy, can you help her lay down?" Dr. Crane asked.

Troy stood up and put his hand under Gabriella's back. She then lied down. Dr. Crane pulled Gabriella's shirt up, exposing her large bump. He then put gel and used the wand to move it around.

"There's your daughter. She's perfectly healthy" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella looked at the screen and tears flowed from her eyes. Troy saw this and rubbed her forehead gently. He then kissed her head.

"Thank you Dr. Crane" Gabriella said.

Dr. Crane left and closed the door behind him. Troy helped Gabriella up and off the exam table. He kissed her lips.

"Let's get you home and into bed" Troy said entwining their fingers.

The couple walked to the car and Troy helped Gabriella into the car. Troy drove home and helped Gabriella out of the car. He then unlocked the door and closed it behind them. Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs. They got to their bedroom and Gabriella got into bed. Troy kissed her head.

"Get some sleep, Gabriella" Troy said.

Gabriella was out like a light. Troy walked downstairs and got the phone from the kitchen. He dialed the familiar number that he had known all his life and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mama" Troy said.

"Troy, how are you? How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"I'm fine. Gabriella's good. She's just really tired. The baby kept her up all night and she didn't get any sleep. She just passed out a couple minutes so hopefully she will be feeling a little better. How are you?" Troy asked his mother.

"I'm fine. Do you know the sex of the baby yet, Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah we do. We are keeping it a secret though until its born" Troy said smiling.

"Oh Troy please tell me. I will keep it a secret" Lucille said.

"No way. My lips are sealed" Troy said laughing.

"Fine, if Gabriella is feeling a little better later tonight we would love to see you guys" Lucille said.

"I will ask her when she wakes up. I will call you and tell you the answer" Troy said.

"Okay bye Troy" Lucille said.

"Bye mama" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and went upstairs because he heard movement. He got to the bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting up in bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"I feel better. I think I was just really tired. Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked.

"My mother, she wanted to know if we wanted to stop by the house to see them. I told her you were sleeping and she said to ask you when you woke up" Troy explained.

"I want to go" Gabriella said.

"Are you sure? I could tell them no babe" Troy said.

"I'm fine Troy. I just needed a nap. Carrying a baby wears you out fast" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will call them right now and tell them" Troy said.

Troy got up and kissed her lips. He then walked out of the room and then came back.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Go call your parents" Gabriella said laughing.

Troy left the room. Gabriella shook her head. She had the most amazing husband that anyone could ever ask for. Gabriella decided to get up and get ready to go to Troy's parents house. She walked to the bathroom and stood so she was looking at the side of her bump. It had shrunk a lot in the past couple of days. Gabriella shook it off thinking it was normal and that she was just exhausted. She walked downstairs and saw Troy on the computer in his office.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a bunch of press interviews that I have to do via email. So I am trying to answer all their questions" Troy said.

"What are they asking?" Gabriella asked.

"They are asking about you and the baby. How far along you are and stuff like that. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I am. Babe, do I look a lot smaller than I was a couple weeks ago?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah but that's probably due to the fact that you have been stressed out. I am sure its normal. Call Dr. Crane though, just to be sure" Troy said.

"I will do that right now" Gabriella said picking up the phone.

Gabriella called Dr. Crane and he told her to come to his office tomorrow to get checked out. She then walked to the kitchen.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at ten" Gabriella said worriedly.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be fine okay?" Troy said reassuringly.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Come on Brie, let's go. Let's talk about this later" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy walked to the car. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed the passenger door. He then walked to the driver side and got in. The drive to the Bolton's was short. Troy looked at Gabriella occasionally as he drove. He knew she was scared to death. Troy entwined their fingers together and kissed Gabriella's thumb. Troy stopped driving when he had reached his parents house. He looked at Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy got out of the car and went to the passenger side to help Gabriella out of the car. Once Gabriella was out of the car, Troy shut the car door. He entwined their fingers and walked to the front door. Gabriella rang the doorbell.

"Hey! How are you guys? Gabriella, you look beautiful" Lucille said.

"Thanks Lucille. I'm doing okay. This baby just likes to kick hard" Gabriella said.

"Troy liked to kick hard as well. I guess it's an athlete thing. Troy, how are you?" Lucille asked her son.

"I'm fine. I have been doing a lot of press conferences from home so I can keep an eye on Gabriella" Troy said rubbing her back.

"That's good. Are you excited for the baby to come?" Lucille asked the couple.

"Yeah we are so excited. I can't wait to hold him or her" Gabriella said.

The rest of the night Gabriella and Troy spent with the Bolton's. When they finally got home, Gabriella hugged Troy tightly. Troy put his head on top of hers and put his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine baby" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy fell asleep wondering what was going on with their baby that would arrive in two months. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Troy woke up to Gabriella sitting up in bed. He sat up and kissed her lips. Troy knew that she hadn't slept the night before because she was worried. Gabriella leaned into her husband's chest and closed her eyes.

"Your appointment is in an hour Brie. We have to get up" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Troy watched her close the bathroom door. He had never seen Gabriella this worried before. He was scared for his daughter's health too but was good at disguising it. Gabriella came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, come on" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Troy followed his wife out the door. He helped her into the car and drove to the hospital. Troy got out and helped Gabriella out of the car. They both walked into the office and Gabriella signed herself in. Ten minutes later her name was called. Gabriella and Troy got up and entwined their fingers together and hoped for the best. They followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Relax Brie. Everything will be fine" Troy said rubbing her bump gently.

"I'm scared" Gabriella said finally.

"I know but everything will turn out fine" Troy said reassuring her.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Crane came in.

"Hi guys. So Gabriella, you said on the phone that you felt like something was wrong with the baby?" Dr. Crane asked trying to understand.

"I feel like my stomach has either shrunk or grown. I also feel more exhausted lately. I can't even go on a car ride to see Troy's parents without feeling exhausted" Gabriella explained.

"Hmm…let's take a look" Dr. Crane said as Troy helped Gabriella lie down on the bed.

Dr. Crane revealed Gabriella's baby bump and measured it.

"Well the good news is that your stomach hasn't shrunk. It has grown actually a lot since the last time I saw you. Let's do an ultrasound though" Dr. Crane told the couple.

Troy looked at Gabriella and entwined their fingers. Gabriella looked at her husband petrified. Dr. Crane took gel and put it on Gabriella's stomach. He then moved it around with a wand.

"I found out why you have been feeling a little more off then usual Gabriella. You are having twins!" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Congratulations! Would you like to know the second baby's sex?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Yes please!" Gabriella said smiling.

Dr. Crane moved the wand around and stopped. He turned to the couple and smiled.

"You are having a boy! One of each" Dr. Crane said happily.

"Thank you Dr. Crane" Troy said shaking his hand.

Dr. Crane left the room and Troy turned to Gabriella. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"See everything is fine. We just have to buy blue items now also" Troy said smiling.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby. So much" Troy said.

Troy helped Gabriella off the bed. They both walked out of the office hand in hand. The couple got to the car and drove home.

"I can't believe we are having twins! We have to call your parents and my mother" Gabriella said excitedly.

"How about they all come over tonight and we will tell them together?" Troy suggested.

"That sounds good. Can you call them? I need a nap" Gabriella said tiredly.

"Yeah I will right now. Go relax babe" Troy said.

Gabriella walked upstairs carefully and went to their bedroom. She past out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Troy had called their families and told them to come over in an hour. He walked upstairs and saw Gabriella sprawled across the bed asleep. Troy smiled and walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Our parents will be here in about an hour" Troy said.

"Okay. I am going to get ready" Gabriella said as Troy helped her off the bed.

"We need to think of a name for our son Troy" Gabriella said as she put on her makeup in the bathroom.

"How about we make a list like we did with Hannah's name?" Troy suggested.

"Okay. Let's do it after our parents leave though" Gabriella said.

"Sounds good to me" Troy said wrapping his arms around her bump and kissing her shoulder.

The couple heard the doorbell ring and both went downstairs to greet their families.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I'm doing pretty well. The baby is just wearing me out" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"In two months it will all be over though" Maria said.

Troy walked up to Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"Should we tell them the news?" Troy whispered.

"Let's do it now" Gabriella said holding her husband's hand.

"Guys you probably are wondering why we called you all over here. We have some news that surprised us both" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"What's the big news Troy?" Jack, Troy's father asked.

"We went to the doctor this morning because Gabriella felt like something was wrong. Don't worry everything is fine. We just have to buy two of everything" Troy said smiling.

"You are having twins?" Both of the mothers exclaimed.

"Yeah we are having a girl as we planned but we are also having a boy" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Aw" They all said.

"You guys must be so happy" Lucille said.

"We can't wait" Gabriella said.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her head.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Well we are so happy. Gabriella needs her rest though so we should get going" Maria said.

The families walked toward the door and said goodbye to their children. Troy closed the door.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked looking at his wife.

"Exhausted, carrying one baby is hard enough but when you have two it's like an elephant on your back" Gabriella said putting her hand on her aching back.

"Go take a bath Brie. Don't worry about anything" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a bath. An hour later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom feeling relaxed. She went downstairs and into Troy's office where she found him on the computer.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Troy asked putting his hand on her growing bump.

"Better. I was going to go to bed but I realized that I had nobody to cuddle with" Gabriella said playing with her husband's hair.

"Let's get you in bed" Troy said taking her hand.

The couple walked upstairs and got to their bedroom. Troy helped Gabriella into bed. She then snuggled as close to Troy as her bump allowed her to.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said rubbing her back.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said falling asleep against his chest.

That night Gabriella and Troy fell asleep to each other's heartbeat. They couldn't wait until they got to meet their twins.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Gabriella got up early and walked to the kitchen. She got a pen and a sheet of paper from the pantry and sat down at the table. Gabriella was trying to make a list of boy names for her son. Meanwhile, Troy woke up feeling cold and realized that Gabriella was no longer in bed. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where he saw her writing.

"What are you doing Brie?" Troy asked his wife.

"Making a list of possible names for our son" Gabriella said looking at him.

"I already made my list last night. Do you want to know what I picked?" Troy asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay. I picked Alex, Brandon, Ryan, Brennon, and Tyler" Troy said proudly.

"I like those. I picked Joshua, Daniel, and Troy" Gabriella said.

"What do you think of Alexander Troy Bolton?" Troy suggested.

"I love it" Gabriella said smiling.

Then it's settled. Our twin's names are Hannah Amanda Bolton and Alexander Troy Bolton" Troy said happily.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled into Troy's chest. He kissed her head softly and put his hand on her bump.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said.

"When is your next away game?" Gabriella asked putting her arms around his waist.

"Two days. I have to fly out tomorrow" Troy said caressing her hair.

"When will you be home?" Gabriella asked.

"Right after the game I am going to fly home. I don't want you to stay here by yourself though. I want you to stay at Taylor and Chad's" Troy said.

"Troy, I can stay here by myself. Just because I am seven months pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself" Gabriella said starting to get hormonal.

"Gabriella, I know you can take care of yourself. I am not questioning that. I just want you to be near somebody just in case something happens" Troy said.

"You don't trust me" Gabriella said pulling away from him.

"Brie, I just want you and our babies to be safe. I do trust you" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him angrily.

"I hate you" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Gabriella walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door and locked it. Troy sighed when he heard the door slam. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Brie?" Troy called.

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy felt horrible. All Gabriella wanted was to be able to have independence while she was pregnant. He knew he was being overprotective. Troy knocked on the door again.

"Baby, I am sorry. I know that you want to stay home alone, believe me I do. I just want you and the babies to be safe. I didn't want to sound like I was questioning your ability to take care of yourself. I know you can. I trust you with my life. I just want you to be safe that's all. I love you so much and didn't mean to upset you" Troy said leaning against the door frame with his ear to the door.

Troy heard sniffling and felt worse. He heard Gabriella moving around in the room and felt the door unlock. Gabriella opened the door with tears falling down her cheeks. Troy opened his arms and she ran into them.

"I'm sorry Troy" Gabriella cried into his neck.

"Hey, hey don't cry babe. Look at me Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella brought her head up so she was looking directly at Troy. Troy wiped her tears away and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much. I know that I am really hormonal right now and I am really sorry for blowing up on you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. Honey, I never wanted to you to think I didn't trust you. I trust you with everything. Don't be sorry for the mood swings Brie. You can't control them. How about we make a deal?" Troy said.

"What does it entail?" Gabriella asked.

"You can stay home by yourself when I am gone but Taylor and Chad are going to come over and check up on you to make sure your okay while I am gone" Troy proposed.

"Okay. That sounds fine" Gabriella said.

"Alright. I will call Chad later and tell him" Troy said.

A couple days later, Troy had to leave for his away game. He was apprehensive about leaving Gabriella but knew she would call him if there was a problem. Troy brought his suitcase downstairs and saw Gabriella waiting for him. He went up to her and put his hand on her bump.

"Call me if something happens okay? Chad and Taylor said they would come over later to check if you are okay. The hospital number is on the counter in the kitchen and Dr. Crane's number is on the refrigerator. I love you Gabriella" Troy said.

"I will. I love you too. Be safe. Call me when you get there" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed her lips softly and knelt down and kissed her bump.

"I love you guys" Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled as Troy stood up. She kissed him again and walked him to the door.

"I'll call when I get to the hotel" Troy said walking out the door.

Gabriella watched her husband get into the van and drive away. She closed the door and heard the phone ring. Gabriella looked at the caller ID and saw that it said Taylor so she answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabriella how are you?" Taylor asked.

"Hey Taylor I'm fine. Troy just left for Florida" Gabriella said.

"Oh. He's coming back in two days right?" Taylor asked for clarification.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"That's good. Well Chad said he was going to come over tonight and check on you so I am giving you a heads up" Taylor said.

"Thanks for the warning Taylor I know I can hide everything from Chad. He can read me like an open book" Gabriella said walking to the kitchen with the phone.

"Hey I am just the messenger. Don't shoot me" Taylor said jokingly.

"I know. Thank you for telling me. I think I am going to take a nap. So I will see Chad later" Gabriella said.

"Alright. Go relax. Chad said he will be there around seven" Taylor said.

"Okay bye" Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabriella" Taylor said hanging up.

Gabriella hung up the phone and yawned. She put her hand on her bump and walked upstairs. Gabriella got to her bedroom and fell asleep. The babies had made her exhausted. A couple hours later, Gabriella woke up to the doorbell ringing. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and it read seven o' clock. Gabriella walked downstairs and went to the door. She opened it and saw Chad standing there.

"Hey you!" Chad said happily as he hugged his best friend.

"Hi Chad How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Chad asked.

"We are all fine. Would you like some coffee?" Gabriella offered.

"Sure Brie" Chad said.

"Do you take it black or with cream and sugar?" Gabriella asked.

"Cream and sugar please" Chad said.

"Has Troy called yet?" Chad asked.

"Not yet" Gabriella said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah they are just kicking really hard" Gabriella said rubbing her stomach to try to calm the twins down.

"So how's East High?" Gabriella asked him.

Chad became the head basketball coach when Troy's father, Jack retired. He ran the team harder and made them into a team that watched out for each other. They were unbeatable in the state of New Mexico.

"The team is really good this year. Everyone is trying to get that one spot that Troy and I had once had. The boys all want to be the next NBA star" Chad said.

"Oh that sounds good" Gabriella said rubbing her stomach.

"Gabriella, are you sure you are okay?" Chad asked again.

"My stomach is starting to hurt Chad" Gabriella confessed.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Chad asked coming to her side.

Gabriella paused for a minute. Then she nodded. She was scared. She was only seven months pregnant. Troy was out of town. What was she going to do?

"Okay honey. Come on" Chad said helping her up.

Chad put his arm around her and helped to the car. He helped Gabriella get in and closed her door. Chad drove to Albuquerque General Hospital and parked his car in the emergency room parking lot. He got out of the car and went to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. Chad walked her to the entrance. They both walked in and Chad went to the front desk. A nurse with a wheelchair came to Gabriella's side and told her to sit down. Chad held her hand as they went into the elevator.

"Chad, you need to call Troy" Gabriella said nervously.

"Okay. I will call when we get you into a room" Chad said.

The elevator doors opened and the nurse wheeled Gabriella into the maternity wing of the hospital. The nurse brought her to a hospital room and hooked her up to monitors. Chad held her hand and kissed her head softly.

"I'm going to go outside and call Troy okay?" Chad said.

"Chad please don't leave me" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella, I will be right outside the room. You can see me through the window. I need to call Troy to tell him what's going on" Chad said.

Gabriella agreed and let go of his hand. She watched him walk out the door. Gabriella put her hands on her bump and watched the two monitors that were watching the twins. Chad was outside when he dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy I'm at the hospital. Gabriella had a false alarm. We are waiting for Dr. Crane to come and check her out. Gabriella told me to call you and tell you" Chad said.

"Is she okay? Are the babies okay?" Troy asked nervously.

"Dr. Crane hasn't shown up yet to tell us what is going on. I will tell you as soon as I know" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad for calling me. Please call me and tell me how Brie is and what the doctor said okay?" Troy said.

"You got it man" Chad said.

The two men hung up the phone. Chad went back into Gabriella's hospital room and sat in the chair next to her bed. He offered her his hand she gladly took it. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Crane came into the room.

"Gabriella. What's going on?" Dr. Crane asked.

"My stomach started to hurt and it felt like I was in labor" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I'm going to do an ultrasound to see what's going on" Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane looked at Chad then looked at Gabriella.

"Who is this?" Dr. Crane asked referring to Chad.

"This is Troy's best friend. Troy is out of town. He had an away game and he called Chad to check on me" Gabriella explained to Dr. Crane.

"Okay" Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane put gel on Gabriella's stomach and used a wand to move it around. He looked at the monitor.

"Gabriella have you been under any stress at all?" Dr. Crane asked her.

"Troy has been gone for a couple of days. I'm exhausted but I don't want to feel like a burden on him" Gabriella confessed.

"Gabriella I am putting you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You may only get up to go the bathroom. I want you to stay overnight for observation and tomorrow you may go home" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella nodded. Dr. Crane left the room. As soon as the door closed Gabriella cried. Chad went up to the bed and hugged her.

"Gabriella everything is going to be okay. You need to be more careful" Chad said wiping the tears away from her face.

"I know" Gabriella said.

"I am going to go outside and call Troy. I will be right back" Chad said.

Gabriella nodded and her body sunk into the bed. Chad left the room and dialed Troy's number.

"What happened Chad? What did Dr. Crane say?" Troy asked.

"Dr. Crane said that Gabriella is under stress. He is putting her on best rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She has to stay overnight for observation" Chad told his best friend.

"I told her I would stay home. This is my fault" Troy said.

"Troy this isn't any ones fault. Things just happen" Chad said.

"I'm coming home. I need to be with her" Troy said.

"Okay man" Chad said.

The two men hung up the phone. Chad sat outside of Gabriella's hospital room and hoped everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

It was three in the morning of the following day when Troy got to the hospital. He walked through the maternity wing of the hospital and stopped at the registration desk. The receptionist looked at him and smiled.

"I'm here for Gabriella Bolton. She came in a couple hours ago" Troy said.

"How are you related to her?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm her husband" Troy said.

"She's in room 103B" the receptionist said looking at her computer.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Troy walked to the hallway and looked for the room number that Gabriella was in. He found it and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Chad opened the door and smiled. Troy shook his hand and gave him a manly hug. Troy walked into the hospital room and saw Gabriella hooked up to two monitors that were showing the twins progress. She was asleep.

"How is she?" Troy asked Chad.

"She's okay. After I came back from talking to you earlier she cried. She blamed herself for this happening. I told her it wasn't her fault but she didn't believe me. When she finally stopped crying she fell asleep and hasn't woken up at all since then" Chad explained to his best friend.

"Thanks Chad. You are the best friend that anyone could ever ask for" Troy said.

"Hey. I'm just looking after my friend. I am going to head out. Do you need anything?" Chad asked.

"No man. Thanks" Troy said shaking his hand.

"No problem. Call me later and give me an update" Chad said.

"I will" Troy said.

The two men said their goodbye. Troy sat in the chair that Chad was sitting before. He looked at his wife and started to fall asleep. A couple hours later, Troy woke up and looked at the clock. It read ten o' clock. He sat up in the chair and stretched his body out. Troy saw Gabriella's body start to move and knew she was starting to wake up. He saw her blink and her eyes open. Gabriella looked around the room and then her eyes met Troy's. Her eyes started watering. Troy got up and kissed her head gently.

"Sweetheart I am right here. Shh you are okay" Troy said as Gabriella cried in his arms.

"You are supposed to be in Florida" Gabriella cried.

"Chad called me and told me everything. I got on the first flight back here. I love you" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I let you down" Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

"Brie, you didn't let me down. Things like this happen. It's not your fault" Troy said.

"I feel like a burden on you" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella you are not. I love you and I want to be there for you whenever you need me" Troy said.

"Did Chad tell you everything?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes he did. When you get discharged, you are going to stay in bed. I already requested time off so I will be home" Troy said lying down next to her.

Gabriella sighed. She snuggled into Troy's arms.

"I was so scared. I thought we were going to lose them" Gabriella said.

"I know you were. They are okay and you are okay. So let's not worry about it anymore. You just need to slow down and take a break. Working yourself to exhaustion isn't going to solve anything babe" Troy said moving hair away from her face.

"I feel like I have to do everything and give everyone my input" Gabriella said.

"I know you do. You have to let me do things for you from now on. No more doing things by yourself. The only thing you can do by yourself is go to the bathroom. That is your own thing" Troy joked.

"Wonderful. My sanctuary is my bathroom" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Hey. I love you" Troy said smiling.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed her lips softly. Gabriella kissed him back and pulled back resting her forehead against his.

"When can I get out of here?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Let's page Dr. Crane and ask him" Troy said.

Gabriella pressed the call button that was on the side of the hospital bed. They waited until they heard a knock on the door. Dr. Crane came in and sat down on the stool by the bed.

"How are you feeling today, Gabriella?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I'm feeling better. When can I get out of here?" Gabriella asked entwining her fingers with Troy's.

"Let me check you out and then we will take it from there" Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane examined Gabriella and signed the discharge contract. He then left the room. Troy helped Gabriella get out of bed and get dressed. A nurse then came in with a wheelchair. Gabriella sat down in the chair carefully and the nurse pushed the chair with Troy following to the elevator. The nurse pressed the down button and the elevator door opened. The three adults piled into the elevator and the nurse pressed "L" to go to the lobby. The elevator went down to the lobby and they all exited the elevator. The nurse, Troy, and Gabriella went out the automatic doors to the parking lot and stopped when they reached the car. Troy opened the front seat door then went to help Gabriella get into the car. Troy thanked the nurse and then went to the driver side of the car and got in.

"When we get home you need to get into your most comfortable pajamas and relax in bed" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy drove until they reached the house. He stopped the car and got out of the driver side and shut the door. He walked to Gabriella's side and opened the door and helped her out of the car. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked in. Gabriella walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas like Troy told her to and got into bed. Troy had given her a walkie talkie so that they could communicate when she was upstairs and he was downstairs in his office. Troy was in his office when the walkie talkie went off. He picked it up.

"What's up Brie?" Troy asked.

"Can you come up here and watch a movie with me? I'm bored" Gabriella asked.

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'll be right there. I just need to finish a couple press questions then I will come up" Troy said.

"Okay over and out" Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. Gabriella was making a bad situation into something that amused her. He was happy that she was happy. Troy finished his emails and took his walkie talkie with him. He got upstairs and saw a sight that crushed his heart. Gabriella was curled into a ball under the covers waiting for him. Troy looked at the TV then looked at Gabriella.

"What are we watching?" Troy asked.

"We aren't watching anything yet. Go get your pajamas on" Gabriella said.

"Yes ma'am" Troy said walking to get his pajamas.

Five minutes later, the couple was settled in their bed. Gabriella turned on the movie that she had chosen. When the opening credits rolled, Troy rolled his eyes.

"The Notebook? Really Brie?" Troy asked.

"Please. Do it for your son and daughter" Gabriella said with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella.

Halfway through the movie, Gabriella was sobbing. Troy was dying and didn't know what to do.

"Brie, it's just a movie. Everyone dies at the end of a romance movie" Troy said.

"It's just so sad. They died because they loved each other so much" Gabriella said crying.

They continued to watch the movie until the ending credits rolled. Gabriella's head was on Troy's shoulder.

"I love you" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I am going to take a nap. I'm exhausted. Your children are kicking me excessively" Gabriella said.

"So when they do something wrong they are automatically my children?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said sinking down in the bed.

"Okay then. Have a nice nap. I will be in my office. I love you" Troy said.

"Do you have your walkie talkie?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I do. It's right here" Troy said showing her the communication device.

"Okay. I love you too" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Troy leaned down and kissed her head and left the room. He went downstairs and sat down at his desk. Troy was proud of Gabriella. He knew it was tough to be put on best rest but she's doing it like its nothing. Troy heard the walkie talkie go off. She was talking in her sleep.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella mumbled.

Troy smiled. He picked up the phone and called Chad to give him an update on Gabriella.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey man" Troy said.

"How's Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella's okay. She is upstairs sleeping. We just watched a movie" Troy told his best friend.

"Oh, does she still sound upset?" Chad asked.

"No she calmed down a little bit. We had a nice chat about everything. I told her I am taking time off" Troy said.

"You would do anything for that woman Troy" Chad said.

"I love her to death. Anyway, I have to go check on her. Do you want to come by later? I am sure she would like that" Troy said.

"Sure. I will bring Taylor along" Chad said.

"Alright man. See you later" Troy said.

"See you" Chad said.

The two men hung up. Troy knew that Gabriella and their babies were going to be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple hours later, Gabriella woke up from her nap. She looked around the bedroom and then remembered she was on bed rest. She sighed and picked up the walkie talkie from the bedside table.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

"Did you have a nice nap baby?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I did. I got woken up by my back though" Gabriella said.

"I will come upstairs right now" Troy said leaving his office with the walkie talkie.

Troy walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Gabriella's hair was sprawled out all over her pillow. She had rings under her eyes and her hand was on her back. Troy sat down on the bed and started rubbing her back gently.

"Mmmmm….Troy" Gabriella moaned.

"Relax babe. You are really tense" Troy said lifting her shirt in the back.

"The twins are pounding on my back" Gabriella said snuggling into her pillow.

"I know baby. Just relax and close your eyes" Troy said rubbing her back.

Troy massaged Gabriella's back and then she turned over, looking at him.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked putting his hand on her bump.

"Yeah thanks Troy" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest.

"Are you going to go back to sleep? If you are going to stay up, I have a surprise for you" Troy said.

"I will stay up for a little while. What's the surprise?" Gabriella asked.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"Who is at the door?" Gabriella asked.

"I will be back. Hold on" Troy said.

Troy walked downstairs and opened the door. Chad and Taylor had come to visit Gabriella. Troy went back upstairs to the bedroom.

"There are some people here that want to see you" Troy said smiling.

"Send them in" Gabriella said.

Chad and Taylor came into the bedroom and hugged and kissed their best friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"We were in the area and wanted to stop by and see how you were doing" Chad said.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm bored to death but I have been able to catch up on sleep" Gabriella said.

"See that's a good thing. You finally allowed yourself to stop stressing out" Chad said.

"Yeah what are you guys up to today?" Gabriella asked her best friends.

"We were going to go up to my parents house and stay there for the weekend. What about you guys?" Taylor asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I probably need to take another nap before that. I am eight months pregnant. What do they expect the babies to do in two days?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Honey, they just need to make sure they are okay that's all" Taylor said.

"I know but it feels like nobody trusts me. Troy trusts me with anything but Dr. Crane doesn't. I just can't wait to have my two healthy babies in my arms" Gabriella said putting her hands on her bump.

"Hey I trust you. Gabriella, Dr. Crane just wants the babies to be healthy now and when they arrive. I know it seems personal from your point of view but he's doing it to protect you and them. I know you can't wait to have those babies but you don't want them to come earlier than planned" Taylor said insightfully.

"I try to understand where he's coming from Taylor. He's not a pregnant woman though. Dr. Crane doesn't understand that when a woman who is used to doing everything by herself and not have someone do it for her, she is independent" Gabriella said tearing up.

"Gabriella, don't cry. I know that he may not understand it from the physical standpoint but he knows what is best for the babies" Taylor said.

Gabriella wiped her tears that were streaming down her face. Taylor hugged her best friend and told her everything was going to be okay. They said their goodbye and Taylor went downstairs to find Troy and Chad. Taylor walked into Troy's office and sat down next to Chad.

"Did you ladies have a nice talk?" Troy asked.

"Yeah we did. Troy there is something that you should talk to your wife about" Taylor said.

"What's going on?" Troy asked nervously.

"Gabriella feels like nobody trusts her. She said she knows that you do but from a medical standpoint, she feels that Dr. Crane doesn't trust her" Taylor said.

"I will talk to her about it. Thanks for telling me Taylor" Troy said hugging his best friend.

"We have to get going. My parents are expecting us in a couple hours" Taylor said.

"Alright. Have a great time" Troy said walking the couple to the door.

Troy closed the front door as the couple drove away. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella snuggled into the sheets of the bed.

"Babe, we need to have a talk" Troy said sitting on the bed.

"I know" Gabriella said.

"Brie, I know that you feel like Dr. Crane doesn't trust you. You have to understand though he is only doing the things he is because he wants us to have two healthy babies. I understand how you think that he doesn't know what it feels like because he isn't a pregnant woman. He has been doing it for a long time sweetheart. He knows what he is doing and we have to trust that fact. Dr. Crane just wanted you to calm down and take it easy. That's all" Troy said.

Gabriella released the tears that she had been holding in for weeks. She finally cried. Troy lied down next to her and held her as she cried. He knew she was crying due to stress and her hormones. Troy kissed her head and put his finger under her chin and kissed her lips.

"I understand that he wants us to have two healthy babies but when you feel trapped in your own home for weeks, it takes a toll on you" Gabriella said sniffling.

"I know. You just have to do it for three weeks baby. We have three weeks left until the twins come" Troy said.

"Okay I will try" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"You missed" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy looked at her confused but had Gabriella's lips crashing onto his the next minute. Troy kissed her back and pulled back. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I am exhausted" Gabriella said yawning.

"Alright, I will be in my office with the walkie talkie if you need me" Troy said kissing her head.

Troy walked out of the room and was happy that Gabriella expressed her feelings about the twins to him. He knew she wanted what was best for them even though she didn't like what she had to do to get there. Troy walked into his office and sat at his computer. He picked up the phone and called his parents house.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone.

"Hey dad" Troy said leaning back in his office chair.

"Troy. How are you? How's Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing okay. Gabriella is on bed rest so we have been hanging out around the house. How are you? How's mom?" Troy asked.

"Wow. We are doing pretty well. Are you guys getting more excited now that you have three weeks left until the twins come?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we are. Gabriella is so excited. She's always saying how she can't wait to hold them. It is scary though. I mean I am going to be a father in three weeks and responsible for two more lives other than myself and Gabriella" Troy confessed to his father.

"That's how I was with you. I freaked out a week before you came but I realized that nobody is perfect. You guys are going to do the best you can for your children and that's all that matters" Jack told his son.

"I hope so. Hey, can you help me out? I am trying to put together a surprise for Gabriella. I want to try to have you guys and Maria come over here. She will be so happy and we haven't seen you for a while" Troy said.

"I think we can do that. When do want us?" Jack asked.

"How does three sound? Gabriella has a doctor's appointment tomorrow at one. I will call Maria and tell her the plan. Just don't call the house if you have a question. Gabriella has all the phones in the bedroom. You can call my cell" Troy said.

"You got it. We will see you tomorrow" Jack said.

"Okay, thanks bye" Troy said.

"Bye" Jack said.

The two men hung up. Troy picked up the phone again and dialed his mother-in-laws house.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Maria? It's Troy" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, what's going on? How's everything?" Maria asked.

"Everything is fine don't worry. Gabriella's upstairs sleeping. I have a favor to ask though" Troy said.

"What's on your mind?" Maria asked.

"I was trying to put together a surprise for Gabriella tomorrow. I wanted to call you and my parents to come over here since we haven't seen you in a while" Troy said.

"That sounds great. What time would you like me to come?" Maria asked.

"Will three work? Gabriella has a doctor's appointment at one. Don't call the house though if you have any questions. Gabriella has taken possession of all the phones in the house" Troy said.

"Perfect. I will see you tomorrow" Maria said.

"I will see you tomorrow. Thanks bye" Troy said.

"Bye Troy" Maria said.

The two adults hung up the phone. Troy was excited to see Gabriella's reaction to her surprise the following day.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Gabriella woke up and saw Troy was still asleep. She moved her body as close as she could and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy turned over and opened his eyes slowly. He opened his arms and Gabriella moved into them. Troy kissed her head and then her lips.

"Your appointment is at one right?" Troy asked in clarification.

"Yeah I need to get up and get ready" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read eleven o'clock. He got up and walked to Gabriella's side of the bed and helped her up.

"How's your back today babe?" Troy asked.

"It feels okay. I just need to take it easy" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, just don't overdue it today" Troy said as he watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Troy knew Gabriella was going to love her surprise. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Gabriella came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's go see the babies" Gabriella said excitedly.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs and Troy picked up his keys. The couple walked out of the house hand in hand. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed the door. He then walked to the driver's side and got in.

"What do you think the babies will look like?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I think Hannah will have your smile and personality but my hair" Troy said entwining their fingers as he drove.

"What about Alex?" Gabriella asked.

"I think he will have your hair but my personality" Troy said pulling up to the hospital.

Troy turned the car off and got out of the car. He went to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. The couple walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat down next to Troy. Her name was called ten minutes later. Troy and Gabriella followed the nurse to an exam room, she then closed the door.

"We only have three weeks left until we get to see them Troy" Gabriella said.

"I know. Are you excited?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, I just want to hold them in my arms" Gabriella said smiling.

"You just want to get out of bed" Troy said laughing.

Gabriella slapped Troy's chest. He caught her hand the second time she tried to.

"Its true baby and you know it" Troy said kissing her head.

"That's an added bonus" Gabriella said nonchalantly.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Crane came into the room.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I want to walk around a lot. Other than that, I feel fine" Gabriella said.

"I know, but you only have three weeks left or less. It all depends on them. Do you want to take a look at the twins today?" Dr. Crane asked.

Troy and Gabriella nodded. Troy entwined their fingers together and kissed Gabriella's hand. Dr. Crane put gel on Gabriella's stomach and used the wand to move it around.

"There are the twins" Dr. Crane said pointing at the screen.

"Are they healthy?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Crane moved the wand around a little more and stopped.

"They are perfectly healthy. There are no signs of distress. I am going to take you off bed rest but you have to promise to be careful and not get too stressed out" Dr. Crane said turning off the ultrasound machine.

"I promise" Gabriella said truthfully.

"Then it's settled. You can be up and around but you need to make sure you don't overdue it" Dr. Crane said.

"Thank you Dr. Crane" Troy said shaking his hand.

Dr. Crane left the room and Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled. She smiled and her eyes started to water. Troy got up and went over to the bed and hugged her.

"Are these happy tears Brie?" Troy asked wiping her tears away.

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Come on. I still have to give you your surprise" Troy said.

"Let's go" Gabriella said taking his hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the parking lot of the hospital. They got to their car and Troy helped Gabriella into the car. He closed her door and walked to the drivers side and got in.

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is?" Gabriella asked.

"No you will just have to find out" Troy said smiling.

"Troy" Gabriella whined.

"Brie" Troy said imitating Gabriella.

Gabriella looked angry and crossed her arms over her large baby bump. Troy looked at her and laughed.

"Brie, you will see your surprise in two minutes just relax" Troy said.

"Fine" Gabriella said.

Troy pulled up to their house and looked at Gabriella's expression.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Troy answered.

"Why is there two cars in the driveway?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go check it out" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella got out of the car with help from Troy and walked toward the house. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked in. Gabriella saw her mother and Troy's parents and she looked at Troy with her eyes watering.

"Hey Gabriella" Maria said kissing her daughters cheek.

"How did you guys get here?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"It was Troy's idea. He said that you had been on bed rest and needed some company so here we all are" Lucille explained.

Gabriella turned around and looked at her husband who was smiling. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and ran to her husband.

"I'm guessing you love your surprise?" Troy asked.

"I love you. Thank you" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

"It was my pleasure babe. Now, I think our parents want to know some information about the twins" Troy said.

"Did you come up with any names?" Maria asked.

"We came up with Hannah Amanda Bolton and Alexander Troy Bolton" Gabriella said proudly.

"I like them a lot" Maria said.

The rest of the afternoon, the families talked about the twins. They were very excited for them to make their appearance in two weeks. That night, Gabriella and Troy's parents had just left. Gabriella went to their bedroom and lied down on the bed.

"So did you have fun?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you baby for putting it all together" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

"It was no problem Brie. I wanted to do it before you had the twins so it wouldn't be hectic" Troy said.

"It was perfect" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest.

Troy lifted Gabriella's shirt above her baby bump.

"You guys are going to have the best mommy ever. You want to know why? She is caring, pretty, funny, and loves anyone she comes in contact with" Troy said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's bump twice and then put Gabriella's shirt back down.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too babe" Troy said.

Gabriella's face turned to a pained expression. She closed her eyes until the pain stopped then opened them again.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"I think so. The twins were just kicking hard I think" Gabriella said putting a hand on her bump.

Troy rubbed her bump soothingly. The rest of the night the couple talked about the twins and what life would be like once they arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Gabriella and Troy were sound asleep until a pain ripped through Gabriella's body. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Gabriella opened her eyes and turned over so she was facing Troy's back. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the same pain she had felt a few minutes before had returned. Gabriella knew she was in labor. She patted Troy's shoulder until he turned over and looked at her.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy asked concerned.

"Troy I think I am in labor" Gabriella said nervously.

Troy sat up and looked at Gabriella. She looked at him nervously. Troy got out of bed and went to her side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the contractions are coming every fifteen minutes" Gabriella said.

"We have to get you to the hospital" Troy said helping her out of bed.

Gabriella got dressed with a pause for the contractions. She then waited for Troy to get the hospital bag that they packed when Gabriella had her false alarm. Once Troy got the bag, he took Gabriella's hand and helped her walk downstairs. They got to the door, and Gabriella stopped. She looked at Troy with a pained expression.

"Breathe baby" Troy said coaching her.

Once the contraction was over, the couple continued to walk out the door. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed her door. He then ran to the driver's side and got in.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I just want to get to the hospital and have the twins" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

"We are almost there Brie. Just relax" Troy said rubbing his fingers over her hand.

Troy drove safely to the hospital and parked. He got out of the car and helped Gabriella get out. They entwined their fingers once they were walking to the entrance. Troy went to the reception desk.

"Hi my wife is in labor" Troy said calmly.

"What's her name?" the receptionist asked.

"Gabriella Bolton" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

The receptionist paged a fellow to come with a wheelchair. Troy helped Gabriella sit in it carefully. Gabriella sat down and instantly grabbed Troy's free hand. The fellow wheeled Gabriella to the elevator and pushed the button. Once the elevator doors opened, the fellow wheeled Gabriella into the elevator with Troy still attached to Gabriella's hand. Troy kissed her hand softly. They got up to the maternity floor and the fellow wheeled Gabriella out of the elevator and to the reception desk.

"Who is your doctor?" the fellow asked.

"Dr. Crane" Gabriella said rubbing her bump to soothe the pain.

The fellow wheeled Gabriella to a hospital room and told her to get into the hospital gown that was lying on the bed. The fellow left and Troy helped Gabriella change. Troy then helped her into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"You are in labor and asking me if I am okay?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, are you scared?" Gabriella asked.

"I just want them out and to be healthy" Troy said removing the stray hairs from his wife's forehead.

"Same" Gabriella said.

Gabriella's face went from a smiled to a pained expression. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bed.

"Breathe babe" Troy said rubbing her stomach.

Once it passed, Gabriella brought her head up to its original position. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Crane came into the room.

"Hey guys. So this is it right? Are you excited?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I think we are more than excited" Gabriella said.

"Well that's good. Gabriella, I am going to check to see how far along you are" Dr. Crane said sitting on the bed.

Dr. Crane lifted the sheet for a minute then put it back over Gabriella's legs.

"You are at three. You have a ways to go. How's the pain?" Dr. Crane asked.

"It's getting more painful" Gabriella said.

"Well if it gets unbearable you could always get pain medication" Dr. Crane said

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Crane left the room and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Take a nap sweetie. You won't want to once they are here" Troy said.

"It hurts and I wouldn't be able to sleep. I am just closing my eyes" Gabriella said.

Troy continued to massage Gabriella's stomach until she cried out in pain.

"Troy…" Gabriella said painfully.

Gabriella gripped the handlebars on the side of bed and turned to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut. Troy got up and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Baby its okay. Just breathe" Troy said trying to calm her down.

Troy kissed her head softly and Gabriella relaxed. She opened her eyes again and looked at Troy.

"Do want an epidural?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I am in a lot of pain. Can you call Dr. Crane?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I will" Troy said pressing the call button on the bed.

Dr. Crane knocked on the door and walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain. The contractions are closer together" Gabriella said.

"Do you want an epidural?" Dr. Crane asked.

Gabriella nodded and held Troy's hand tightly.

"I am going to check you. Just relax" Dr. Crane said lifting the sheet.

"You are at five Gabriella. I am going to call the anesthesiologist and have him administer the epidural" Dr. Crane said.

"Thank you Dr. Crane" Troy said.

Dr. Crane left and Troy kissed Gabriella's head. A few minutes later, the anesthesiologist came in and explained what the epidural was supposed to do. He had told Gabriella to lean against Troy at the edge of the bed. Troy kissed Gabriella's shoulder and cheek as he saw the anesthesiologist administer the medication. He then helped her lie back onto the bed. Troy and Gabriella thanked the anesthesiologist and he left the room.

"Are you feeling better baby?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything" Gabriella said happily.

"That's good. Try and get some sleep Brie" Troy said.

"Yeah we have been here nine hours and I am dead" Gabriella said yawning.

"Get some sleep. I will be right here if you need me" Troy said pointing to the chair next to the bed.

"Okay, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too babe" Troy said kissing her head.

Troy and Gabriella fell asleep. Gabriella woke up four hours later and saw that Troy was reading a book.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. I think I need Dr. Crane though" Gabriella said.

"Okay, page him" Troy said as Gabriella pressed the call button.

Dr. Crane came into the room and checked Gabriella. He looked at the couple.

"You are ready. Let me go get my nurses and we will get started" Dr. Crane said.

Dr. Crane left the room. Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled.

"Are you ready to be a mommy?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ready to be a daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't wait" Troy said kissing her head.

Dr. Crane came back into the room with two nurses. They instructed Gabriella on what she needed to do. Dr. Crane sat down in his place.

"Gabriella, I want you to push" Dr. Crane instructed her.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and pushed hard. She then fell against the bed.

"Great job baby" Troy said.

"Gabriella I need you to push again" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella pushed again and was told to stop.

"Gabriella you need to stop" Dr. Crane said.

"Stop, I can't" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella I need to unwrap the cord from the baby's neck" Dr. Crane said.

After a few minutes, Dr. Crane looked up again.

"Last time, Gabriella and you will get to meet your first baby" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella pushed hard and felt the baby leave her body. Dr. Crane put the baby on her chest.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and cried. Troy kissed her lips. The nurse put the baby in Gabriella's arms.

"What's her name?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Hannah Amanda Bolton" Gabriella said.

"That's pretty. Gabriella, you need to give the nurse your daughter. Your son is going to make his appearance very soon" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella handed Hannah to the nurse. She then took Troy's hand again. Dr. Crane looked at her and smiled.

"Okay Gabriella, push" Dr. Crane instructed.

Gabriella pushed hard and fell against the bed.

"You are doing so well baby" Troy said.

"Gabriella, you need to push again" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella pushed harder and screamed.

"Your son's head is out. I am going to unwrap the cord" Dr. Crane said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Crane looked at Gabriella a final time.

"Last time Gabriella" Dr. Crane said.

Gabriella pushed hard and heard Troy and Dr. Crane encouraging her to keep going. She fell against the bed when she heard her son's cry. Dr. Crane placed the baby on Gabriella's chest.

"It's a boy! Congratulations" Dr. Crane said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said tiredly.

"What's his name?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Alexander Troy Bolton" Troy said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she looked back.

"I love you so much" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said tiredly.

Gabriella and Troy were ecstatic that their twins were finally here.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple hours later, Troy was holding both of the twins in his arms. Gabriella was sleeping. The birth had worn her out. Troy looked at his children and still couldn't believe that they were here. There was a knock on the door, so Troy carefully placed both of the twins in their bassinets and walked to the hospital room door. He opened the door and saw his mother and Gabriella's mother.

"Congratulations Troy!" Both mothers exclaimed.

The two mothers hugged and kissed Troy. He then brought them into hospital room.

"Thank you! Gabriella's asleep so we need to be quiet" Troy said.

"How is she Troy?" Maria asked whispering.

"She's really happy but exhausted" Troy said.

"Can we see the twins?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yeah" Troy said taking the two mothers to the twin's bassinets.

"They are adorable Troy. What are their names?" Lucille asked.

"Hannah Amanda Bolton and Alexander Troy Bolton" Troy said proudly.

"I love the names. I forgot to ask though how are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I'm perfect. I am so happy I can't take the smile off my face. When you go through a pregnancy, you never really realize that you have a child until you actually see them for the first time. I finally feel like a father. When Hannah was born first, I cried. I finally felt that bond with my child that everyone talks about" Troy said.

"Wow. How did Gabriella react?" Maria asked.

"She cried like I did. Gabriella said she finally felt she had a motherly relationship with them" Troy said.

Gabriella started to wake up and noticed that there were people other than her and Troy in the room. She carefully sat up.

"Brie, how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I feel really sore but I feel good knowing that the twins are finally here" Gabriella said.

"Did you sleep well?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, can you hand me one of the twins?" Gabriella asked.

Troy picked up Hannah and brought her to Gabriella. He placed his daughter into Gabriella's arms and kissed her head.

"They are adorable Gabriella" Maria said.

"Thanks Mom. To me, Hannah looks more like Troy than me" Gabriella observed.

"Hannah has your nose though. She has my hair" Troy said.

"What about Alex?" Lucille asked.

"Alex has Gabriella's hair and lips but my face" Troy said.

"I love you Hannah" Gabriella whispered to the newborn and kissed her forehead.

Lucille, Maria, and Troy smiled. Troy lied down next to Gabriella on the bed.

"Do want to hold Alex?" Troy asked his mother in law.

"Of course" Maria said.

Troy got up carefully with son in his arms. He put Alex carefully in Maria's arms. Maria looked at her grandson and tears escaped from her eyes.

"He's beautiful Troy" Maria said.

"Thank you Maria" Troy said lying back down on the bed.

"Your father would be so proud of you Gabriella" Maria said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. Her father was a sensitive subject. Gabriella's father died due to cancer five years ago. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her head.

"Mom, do you want to hold Hannah?" Troy asked his mother.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lucille joked.

Gabriella placed her daughter into Troy's arms. Troy got off the bed carefully and brought the newborn to his mother.

"She is so cute. Hannah looks just like you Troy" Lucille said.

The two mothers stayed a little bit longer and then said their goodbye. They promised that they would visit the twins soon. Troy closed the door behind their mothers.

"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I just want us all to be home and sleep in our own beds" Gabriella said holding Alex.

"Take a nap baby. We will be going in a couple hours" Troy said.

Gabriella handed Alex to Troy. She snuggled into the uncomfortable hospital bed and fell asleep. Troy sat in the chair that was next to the bed again, holding the twins.

"You guys have the best mommy in the world. She and I love you both so much" Troy said kissing their heads.

A couple hours later, Gabriella and Troy were allowed to leave the hospital with the twins. Gabriella got out of bed carefully and went to the bathroom to change. She came out ten minutes later.

"Sore?" Troy asked.

"Extremely but I am okay" Gabriella said.

The couple strapped the twins into their car seats that Troy had brought from the car. They each took a twin and walked out the door. Troy and Gabriella walked to the car and opened the back seat. They placed the car seats that were holding their children in the car and buckled them into the car. The couple closed the doors and got into the car.

"Are you ready to go home?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"More than ready" Gabriella said yawning.

Troy drove his family home. They got out of the car and unbuckled their children from their car seats and brought them into the house. Troy and Gabriella took the twins upstairs and put them into their bed in the nursery.

"We are officially parents to two beautiful babies" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella.

"Yes we are" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got closer to Troy's face. Troy pulled her in and was about to kiss her but was suddenly interrupted by a cry. Gabriella and Troy looked at the twins and saw them both crying. They picked up their children and carried them around the room until they stopped crying. Once they stopped, Troy and Gabriella put the twins back into their cribs.

"I should call Taylor and Chad and tell them we are home" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I will do baby watch" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"I love you too babe" Troy said kissing her back.

Gabriella left the room and Troy sat in the rocking chair that was in between the two cribs. He couldn't believe that his life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife, two amazing children, and a family that was always there for him whenever he needed it. Troy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cry. He looked at both cribs and saw that Alex was crying. Troy picked him up.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Troy asked his son.

Troy felt his diaper and saw that Alex needed a diaper change. He carried Alex to the changing table and laid him down. Troy changed his diaper quickly and put his outfit back on. He carried Alex back to his crib and placed him carefully in it. Troy kissed his head and went to the other side of the room to check on Hannah. He looked at her over the crib and saw that she was asleep. Troy kissed her head and left the room. He walked down stairs and saw Gabriella hanging up the phone.

"Taylor and Chad are going to come over in a little while to see Hannah and Alex" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I just changed Alex's diaper so he should be fine for a couple hours. Hannah might need one soon. She was fast asleep when I checked on her" Troy said.

"Okay, they should be out for a while" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"You are a great mommy" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"You are a great daddy" Gabriella said snuggling into his side.

The doorbell rang a couple minutes later. Troy ran to get it before he heard the twins cry. Gabriella ran upstairs to go see who was crying. She saw that Hannah was crying. Gabriella picked her daughter up and brought her downstairs. Taylor and Chad were sitting in the living room talking to Troy.

"Gabriella, she is so cute" Taylor gushed.

"Thanks Tay. Alex is still sleeping but I am sure he will be waking up soon" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"I'm exhausted but I am doing pretty well" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad talked about the twins and how life would be as parents.


	16. Chapter 16

After Gabriella and Troy had put the twins to bed that night, they both went downstairs. Gabriella lied on the couch with her feet on Troy's lap. The couple was exhausted and they knew it was only the beginning. Gabriella's appearance had changed dramatically over the course of the day. She had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was in a messy bun.

"I'm exhausted" Troy said closing his eyes.

"Me too but I have a feeling this is only the beginning" Gabriella said.

"Yeah we should probably go to bed. I think they will be up soon" Troy said.

"I agree. When do you have to go back to work?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to go back next week. We have a game in Georgia and I have to be there for practice" Troy said.

"I was thinking of having my mother come over while you were gone to help me out. What do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean I don't want you here taking care of two babies by yourself" Troy said.

"I will call her and tell her. When will you leave and when are you coming back?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I leave Tuesday and come back Friday. I got the earliest flight on Friday so I could be home longer that day" Troy said.

"Okay, I am going to bed. I am exhausted" Gabriella said.

Gabriella sat up on the couch and kissed Troy's lips. She then walked to the stairs.

"I will be up in a minute. I am going to check on them one more time" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said walking up the stairs.

Troy got off the couch and went upstairs to the twin's room. He looked at Alex's crib and saw him fast sleep. Troy then moved to Hannah's crib and saw her sleeping soundly. He walked out of the room and walked to the master bedroom. Troy saw that Gabriella was in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella entwined their fingers together.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said.

The couple walked to their bed and got in. They fell asleep in each others arms. A couple hours later, Gabriella and Troy woke up to both of the twin's crying. They got up and walked to the nursery. Troy picked up Hannah, while Gabriella picked up Alex. They rocked their children around the room.

"I think they are hungry" Gabriella said.

"I will go get their bottles" Troy said as he carried Hannah out of the room.

A few minutes later, Troy came back with two bottles. He put one in Hannah's mouth and gave one to Gabriella to give to Alex. After the twins finished their bottles, Troy and Gabriella patted their backs until they burped. They then put them both in their cribs, kissed them both, and turned off the light.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked tiredly.

Troy looked at the clock.

"It's 2 AM" Troy said.

"Good news is that they will be sleeping for a while" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked back to their bedroom and got into bed. They both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. A couple hours later, Troy heard a small cry. He opened his eyes and got out of bed. He yawned as he walked to the nursery. Troy saw that Hannah was awake. He picked her up out of her crib.

"Hey Hannah, are you hungry baby?" Troy cooed.

Troy carried Hannah downstairs and into the kitchen. He put his daughter in her high chair and made her a bottle. Troy tested the bottle to make sure it wasn't too hot and then picked his daughter up and walked to the living room. He sat down and put the warm bottle into Hannah's hungry mouth. Troy observed his daughter and realized that she was a human life that he had a part of creating. He kissed her forehead and heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella carrying Alex.

"Is he hungry too?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I am going to make him a bottle and I will come join you guys" Gabriella said carrying her son to the kitchen.

Gabriella came back into the living room a few minutes later carrying Alex and a bottle. She sat down next to Troy and put the bottle into Alex's hungry mouth.

"They are definitely twins. They cry, are hungry, and need their diapers changed at the same time" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy continued to feed their hungry children. They then burped them and took them back upstairs to the nursery. Troy and Gabriella climbed back into bed and fell asleep. Troy was leaving for Georgia later that day and Maria was coming over to help take care of the twins while he was gone. A couple hours later, Troy woke up feeling better than he had that morning, he made sure that his suitcase was packed then headed for the nursery. He walked into the nursery and saw that Hannah and Alex were awake. Troy picked up both of his children and sat in the rocking chair.

"I love you both so much. I know that the next couple of days will be hard on mommy so please be good. She needs her sleep" Troy said kissing both of their heads.

Troy brought both of the twins downstairs and into the kitchen. He placed them in their high chairs and went to the refrigerator. Troy brought a two warm bottles and set them on the table. He took a bottle and put it into Alex's mouth he then put the other into Hannah's mouth. Troy heard footsteps and saw Gabriella come into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, are you packed and ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, when is your mother coming?" Troy asked as he took the twin's empty bottles and put them in the sink.

"She's coming in an hour. What time is the van coming to get you?" Gabriella asked holding Alex.

"I am supposed to get picked up in an hour. I have to go take a shower" Troy said.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her into his embrace. Gabriella tightened her grip on her husband. She looked up and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Troy kissed back until he heard a cry. The couple looked down at their children in their arms and rocked them around. When they stopped crying, Troy kissed Gabriella and put Hannah in her open arm. Gabriella put her children on their blanket that the couple had set up for them in the living room. Twenty minutes later, Troy came downstairs with his suitcase.

"The van just pulled up" Gabriella said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I have to go. I love you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy picked Alex up and kissed his head and whispered I love you to him. He then went to Gabriella where he saw Hannah. He picked his daughter up and kissed her head, whispering I love you to her as well. Troy put his daughter in Gabriella's arms.

"I will see you in two days Brie. I will call you tonight and to see how things are going" Troy said.

"Okay, have fun and be safe" Gabriella said watching Troy walk out the door.

Gabriella closed the door and looked at the sleeping infant in her arms. She smiled and walked to the couch and saw Alex asleep on the blanket. Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and walked to the door to get it. She opened the door and saw her mother.

"Thank God, you are here. Troy just left and I am about to go crazy" Gabriella said.

"Give me a baby, and sit down" Maria told her daughter.

Gabriella gave her mother Alex to hold. The rest of the day, Maria and Gabriella hung around the house with the twins. That night after Gabriella and Maria had put the twin's to bed the phone rang. Gabriella rang to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Brie" Troy said.

"Hi, how was your flight?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"It was okay, no problems. How are you and the twins?" Troy asked.

"We are all fine. My mom and I just put them to bed" Gabriella said.

"Oh that's good. Well, I was just calling to tell you that I am here. I love you babe" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

The couple hung up and Gabriella went upstairs to bed. Two days later, Gabriella woke up excited. Troy was coming home from his away game and Gabriella couldn't be happier. Gabriella heard the door open and ran downstairs. She saw Troy and jumped into his arms.

"Welcome home" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

"Thank you, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm good. The twins are still sleeping. They had a rough night" Gabriella said.

"What happened?" Troy asked worriedly.

"They kept my mother and I up all night. They wouldn't stop crying" Gabriella said.

"Oh I am sorry honey" Troy said.

Troy kissed her lips softly. The rest of the day, the little family relaxed around the house. Troy and Gabriella wouldn't exchange their life for anything.


End file.
